Bedtime Stories
by Kazuhiko-Kun
Summary: It's been eight years since Zero met Kaname and four years since he fell in love with the vampire. But now, Zero is a little bit lost and needs Kaname, more than ever. So why does Kaname take Zero into the lounge room, when they normally go upstairs and sleep together? Oneshot, Kaname x Zero.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight and I own this story. It has been used on another account, but that is actually one of my very few accounts and I have not changed anything. I own the contents of this story but not VK or the VK characters. If you do not like m/m then I suggest that you do not continue, though this is just BL (boys love) really. My account was origanlly Rhodolite Knight, meaning Rose Knight and I know this because I made the account. I wanted to get away from a few people that knew about my account and I decided to deactivate it. (Is that even possible? I can't remember...Chikusho.) But I am really serious guys, this is my first Kaname X Zero story and it is my own. (Except for Zero and Kaname.) Enjoy.

* * *

Zero sat there in the dark and cold rain. It had been four years now. Four years since he had gotten together with Kaname and god did it take a long time for it to happen! But Zero never actually thought that it could happen and when it did, it surprised him. First they became friends after things had settled down since Yuuki became a vampire. It took at least two years for that. Then it took another two years for Kaname and Zero to even begin liking each other; and then it took another four years to get together! Finally, all in all, it had been eight long and annoying years for Zero.

_I'm nothing but a weak and pathetic vampire._ Zero thought. He had just exterminated a Level E vampire from a church nearby and was sitting on some steps by a statue. The rain wasn't friendly and it poured down heavily.

_Would Kaname come and get me? No, surely not?_ Zero thought secretly. He sighed. He had been disturbed by his dreams lately and some of them came true. He had dreams of Yuuki becoming a human again, but then torn to shreds and becoming a vampire. Then he had dreams of Kaname dyeing in his arms and exactly like the dream with Yuuki, except it as Kaname instead of Yuuki.

_I must stop this thinking. It isn't like me. It isn't like me at all!_ Zero cursed loudly inside his mind. Depression had been sinking in over the past eight years and what he didn't know, was that he actually had depression. Surprisingly, only Kaname knew that and yet he never dared to tell. He kept it hidden, in case Zero would get angry and run away from him. But then again, Kaname knew that no matter what he did Zero would find out and what would happen next, he couldn't decide for them.

_Why? Why can I not be stronger! Why do I have to be so weak?_ Zero thought. He grabbed his hair and clenched his fists tightly in frustration. He was crying now, something he wouldn't normally do and this time he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. As he cried, the rain did not stop and did not ease his pain. It only made the pain worse.

"Zero? Zero! What are you doing out here?" Kaname called. Kaname had run out into the rain to find Zero, the only boy he ever truly loved.

"I'm just doing...my job." Zero hiccuped. His cries started to become louder and Kaname looked at him with an "Awh" face. He knelt down on one knee and lifted Zero's neck up with his delicate fingers.

"What is wrong, Zero? Please tell me." Kaname asked. Zero tried to look away, but Kaname had to strong of a grip and Zero had gotten used to this. He sat there silently and tried to control his tears.

"I've just had these dreams l-lately," Zero hiccuped again, "and they bother me."

"Go on," Kaname pushed.

"One is of Yuuki becoming a human again, then being ripped into shreds and becoming a vampire in order to save herself. The other one...the other one is of you dying in my arms and the third is exactly like the one with Yuuki, but with you instead of her." Zero spat angrily. Even though he was angry, he was upset and hurt at the same time. He had kept things locked away and inside his heart for much too long.

"Zero, you know that they're only dreams right?" Kaname smiled.

"Of course I do. But they bother me and I've had these dreams for years now." Zero replied.

"For years?" Kaname replied. Zero nodded.

"Zero, you are not weak and you certainly don't need to be stronger. You can be if you want, I won't stop you but you can always lean on me. Remember, I am your boyfriend you idiot!" Kaname smirked. Zero smirked back, but his tears still fell from his eyes.

"Oh Zero, seriously? Are they bothering you that much? Come here." Kaname softened. When Zero didn't move, Kaname moved closer and wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and snuggled his nose into Zero's shoulder.

"You can lean on me, you know that right? Friends are there for one another and they support them until the very end. I thought you would know this by now, or is it that your pride is getting in the way again huh?" Kaname hugged Zero tighter. Zero always had a sense of pride and sometimes, it got in the way. But not this time. Zero turned around and wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and buried his nose into his shoulder.

"Sorry Kaname, I just don't get it." Zero laughed.

"Don't get what?" Kaname asked.

"The dreams, you, Yuuki and things that we want."

"Things that we want? Oh do you mean kids? It's been four years now and only a year since I mentioned the idea to you." Kaname replied.

"Let's go home, Kaname. I want to go home, Senpai." Zero asked. Kaname blinked a couple of times and then placed his hands on Zero's head.

"Sure, let's go home Zero." Kaname smiled softly. Kaname and Zero walked back home, their hands locked together and taking the back roads so no one would see them. Of course, Zero's pride would get in the way and Kaname would scold him for that. But at the same time, they knew each other well. They got home after a short time and Kaname took Zero into the lounge room.

"What is it? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Zero complained.

"Come on Zero, just a little longer." Kaname replied with a smirk. Zero sighed in defeat, letting the older boy drag him along and soon they came to a place by the wood fire. Kaname sat Zero down and he also sat down with his boyfriend.

"Can we come out now!" A little voice cried.

"Yeah can we?" Another said.

"Sure." Kaname said sweetly. Two little children came out from behind the couches, a boy and a girl. The girl had Zero's silver hair and it was long for her age. The boy, however, had Kaname's hair and Zero's eyes. While the girl also had Kaname's eyes.

"Where did you get these guys from?" Zero asked. He was surprised that the little girl was so clingy to him and Zero had started to smile again.

"I was walking by the adoption centre and I saw these two. They are the splitting image of us, would you agree? I couldn't just leave them there, they were to cute!" Kaname chuckled.

"Hey daddy! Can you read us a bed-time story?" the girl asked.

"But it's not bed time yet..." Zero replied. The little children yawned big and loudly, indicating that they were tired.

"But I'm sleepy..." The girl rubbed her eye.

"What are we going to call them Zero?" Kaname asked.

"What about...Chomesuke for this little one," Zero pinched the little girls nose gently. It made her giggle and hug Zero tightly.

"That's cute Zero for you Zero. What about...Syaoran?" Kaname suggested.

"Chomesuke and Syaoran...Yeah, they sound cute!" Zero smiled. It truly had been a long time since Zero had smiled his true smile. Yet this time, it was much more perfect and it was the truest smile you would ever see from him. Even though he would only smile like that around Kaname and if they were alone.

"I love you Zero." Kaname brought Zero closer and wrapped his arm around the younger boys shoulder. He nuzzled his face into Zero's gently and felt the other blush.

"I love you too Kaname," Zero took a while to say it but he did. He was never the type to say it out loud, but he showed it in his actions and Kaname appreciated it a lot when he said it. But Zero had started to say "I love you" more often and Kaname hugged him more often too. Kaname and Zero lived together with their twins, Chomesuke and Syaoran. How they lived is up for you to decide and imagine if you so wish. But please, do not copy or make your own ending for this story. Without my permission that is.

_The End._

* * *

How was it? Was it okay? I hope so, I'll continue to try and make it sound more "In character" when/if I write any more Kaname X Zero fanfics, okay? Please understand that I wrote this quite a fair while ago and that it's been quite some time since I watched the Anime Vampire Knight. Arigato.**  
**~Chieko-sama.


End file.
